


please, could you be tender

by ultearmilkovich



Series: 2020 DRABBLES [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultearmilkovich/pseuds/ultearmilkovich
Summary: Juvia and Erza practice kissing.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Erza Scarlet
Series: 2020 DRABBLES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723435
Kudos: 11





	please, could you be tender

**Author's Note:**

> ok but my kingdom for a kiss that doesn't turn into a makeout session

_ i. _

They were both a little nervous. 

Erza felt like she could hear every sound in the room, from the crinkle of fabric when Juvia shifted, the the way the armor of her fingers creaked when she leaned in a little closer, the whir of the ceiling fan, to the gentle blow of the wind outside of Fairy Hills.

Juvia moved in, an inch closer than she previously was. When her knee bumped gently into Erza’s, her face flushed beet red. “S-sorry, sorry,” she stammered.

Okay, maybe they were both a  _ lot _ nervous.

Erza swallowed. Juvia smelled like rain water evaporating off the earth, and she thought: if home smelled like anything, it would smell like this.

_ Stop. _ Erza mentally slapped herself. Juvia was only here to practice for Gray. No need to be getting any weird ideas just because she was lonely.

Erza thought back to the last time she was this close to anybody, and found that she couldn’t even remember. 

_ ii. _

For the first time that afternoon since they agreed to meet in Erza’s room and  _ practice,  _ Juvia finally let herself look Erza in the eye.

There was nothing in there but kindness, and if the way her eyes were just a little wide and her pupils were dilated, she was just as into this as Juvia was.

For the first time that afternoon, Juvia felt her stiffness and nerves melt away.

It was she who closed the gap between her and Erza, finally feeling plump lips against her own, smelling the citrus of Erza’s shampoo. 

_ iii. _

When Juvia broke away, she saw the sweet smile on Erza’s lips. 

_ iv. _

“Erza-san?”

“Yeah?”

“That was my first kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> im @NURlKO on twt :">


End file.
